


The Idiots Guide to Handling Kids 101

by AnAddictionToCinnamonBuns



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Children, Daycare, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAddictionToCinnamonBuns/pseuds/AnAddictionToCinnamonBuns
Summary: Wooseok may have to upgrade his guide to The Complete Retards Guide to Handling Kids 101Kino MIGHT be able to save him. (strong emphasis on might)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [PTG_prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PTG_prompts) collection. 



> YES THE DAYCARE SERIES HAS STARTED   
> This is just a little prologue ;p so no Kino, and no kids either xD rip ;p BUT IT'S HOW WOOSEOK GOT THE JOB  
> don't worry they'll appear in the next chapter
> 
> And this was the prompt that I FULFILEEEDDDDDDD:
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> In which kino works in a daycare and the new provider doesn't deal well with kids but needs the job for the money.
> 
>  
> 
> ENJOYY

"Hmm Jung Wooseok?" 

"Yes?"

"How old did you say you were again?" 

"Uh 18." The woman in front of the boy let out a soft sigh as her eyes glazed over his resume. 

"Your experiences are nice and all but I don't see anything regarding children, have you had any experience with children that you may have not placed here?"

"No." Wooseok bit his lip as the woman tapped the paper a few times. "And why do you want this job?" 

"Uh well......."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
"YUTO! COME HERE!" The sound of brisk and light footsteps could be heard coming down the hall until Yuto appeared in front of him. 

"I was a little busy Wooseokkie, maybe later after I finish-." Wooseok grabbed Yuto by the collar before he could run off.

"You never do your homework anyways, now what is this?" Wooseok gestured to the brand new XBOX by the doorstep, complete with 5 cases of expensive wine and a brand new couch that Wooseok swears that he saw in one of those catalogues that only rich people could buy from. 

"Oh wow you went on a nice shopping spree, now excuse me-." 

"You IDIOT! DID YOU GO DRUNK SHOPPING AGAIN!" Yuto sheepishly smiled. "Maybe I did, but I don't really remember anything so you can return it and I'll go ba-" 

"I ALREADY TRIED TO RETURN IT AND THEY WON'T ACCEPT IT WITH SOME STUPID ASS REASON!" Yuto raised an eyebrow at him "And why does this concern you if I bought it?" 

"BECAUSE YOU USED MY CREDIT CARD DUMBASS." Wooseok threw the bill at Yuto's face. Yuto scanned over it, blushing when the order was placed for Adachi Yuto but the credit card number was obviously Wooseok's. 

"THAT COSTS US THE NEXT 4 MONTHS OF RENT!" HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET THIS MONEY BACK?" 

"Maybe you could get a job? It's not like we were going to live off of my salary and the money your parents send forever anyways." Wooseok rolled his eyes.

"FINE!" Wooseok quickly ran to his room to type up a resume, printing it off and rushing out the door to leave an apologetic Yuto behind, not before shouting "LET'S DRINK SOME OF THE FANCY WINE TONIGHT!" 

Wooseok rolled his eyes as he scanned the streets for any potential sign that may inquire about hiring. His eyes managed to land on one after a minute of looking , perfect, it was for a cafe, he always found cafes relaxing this would be the right job for him, he always liked to this he had that barista vibe, he'll get the job in a snap. 

 

 

He was wrong, the cafe didn't even bother with him, dismissing him after 1 minute of looking at his resume, and he proceeded to get shut out by the next 15 buildings he found. He was about to give up when he noticed another hiring sign, Regaining hope, he trudged into the building to be met with, childrens screams!?!??! 

Wooseok freaked out as he realized that he stumbled into a daycare, he could just walk out again and act like nothing happene--

"Hello there!" Wooseok froze as a man approached him, he turned back around and gave her a shy smile. "Anything I can help you with?' 

"Oh n-nothing I wa-" 

"Did you want to apply?" I can see the resume in your hand?" 

"Oh uh..." 

"It's okay to be nervous, I was nervous when looking for a job too, here I'll take you to the manager." Wooseok was dragged to the back to start his hellish interview. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"I want this job for the money?" Wooseok mentally face palmed at the stupid answer, he might as well walk out now, he didn't want this job in the first place ,but the woman let out a loud laugh.

"We all want the money honey, but what's the real reason?" Wooseok's silent stare was enough of an answer, the woman sighed again as she reached opened one of the drawers at her desk. She seemed to be looking for something but the way she grew frantic only showed that what was being looked for was to be unseen. 

"Seokjin can you come here?" The man that dragged Wooseok into this mess in the first place appeared at the door, "Yes?" 

"Have we gotten any applicants recently?" 

"Not in the last few months Mrs. Kang." The woman frowned at the statement. "Thanks anyways." Seokjin smiled and exited before she turned her attention back to Wooseok. 

"You're hired." Wooseok's eyes widened. "Really?" 

"Yes, I can see your ............... potential, my son will probably be able to help you with this place anyways." Wooseok slowly nodded, he didn't care about the environment anymore, he really just needed the money. 

"You start on Monday 8am sharp, don't fail me." Wooseok bowed before exiting, stopping himself to look at the woman, noticing his stare she looked back up at him "Anything else you want?'

"Could I...... get paid now?" The woman gave a questioning look. "How much?" 

"Enough to cover... a month's rent?" The woman chuckled and pulled out a checkbook . "I've been there before, here, this is the only time you're getting paid in advance." Wooseok graciously accepted the check before walking out. saying farewell to presumably her son, Seokjin, before frolicing back home, it was only when his hand hit the doorknob did his eyes widen in realization...................

HE REALLY DID HAVE NO EXPERIENCE WITH KIDS!! 

 

He was fucked....................... he'll be lucky if he doesn't get fired by the end of Monday.


	2. A "Fun" Way to Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooseok starts his first day....
> 
>  
> 
> AND MEETS HYUNGUUUUUUUUU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy! Look it didn't take a month! It's because I worked my BUTT OFF FOR THIS! So I'd like some love <3 Donate some suga so that I can make more cinnamon buns for you guys <3
> 
>  
> 
> PLS I'M TRYING TO BE FUNNY, I'D APPRECIATE IT IF YOU LAUGH XD  
> (But I have a weird sense of humor, so if you judge me that's ok too!)
> 
> Well I guess I wrote a decently long chapter? Damn I'M SO USED TO ONLY WRITING 1K CHAPS XD
> 
> Fun fact: Other then the names, I used Back, Just ,and Keys 13 times ;p
> 
> Hyunggu and his mom have a good relationship OK , So don't take the way they act with each other the wrong way

Hyunggu let out a light yawn as he watched his mom fumble with the keys to open up the daycare, it was a typical Monday morning if 7 am was typical for anyone. He sipped his hot chocolate as she continued to look for the right key, he let out a huff. 

"Those are the keys for your drawers Umma." Mrs. Kang's face lit up at her son's enlightenment, tucking the ring of keys back into her purse, drawing out the presumably correct batch and fumbling again. 

"Those keys are for the car..................... and those ones are for the house." Hyunggu frowned as she kept drawing out the wrong keys, he was starting to question the reason behind having so many keys. 

"Just give me your bag." His mother handed her purse to him, he set his hot chocolate down to search for the right keys himself, except the keys were nowhere in the purse at all. 

"Umma where are the key- oh." A glisten of light that couldn't be from the rising sun caught Hyunggu's eyes, peeking into the building he could see the keys neatly nestled on the floor right by the door............ inside the building. 

"Oops, I did it again didn't I?" 

"If only I didn't have to go to night classes, then this would never happen." Hyunggu sighed as he picked up the shovel that was conveniently located by the door to dig up the spare key, they ran into this situation way too many times to not have one ready. 

"Now, where did you place the key Umma?" 

"I think it was in front of that tree." Hyunggu walked over the tree and started digging, the key should've been in a plastic container underground but there seemed to be no sign of it. 

"Wait no, I think it was by that bush." His mother spoke up after a minute of his digging. Hyunggu moved to the suggested location and proceeded to dig. 

"Uh, maybe it was by that other bush." Frustration grew evident on both of the Kang's faces as the key was turning up nowhere. 

"I swear a squirrel dug it up and ran away with i- OW!" Hyunggu shouted as he tripped over something on the ground, turning around he could see a tip of a plastic container sticking up from the ground, weird that he couldn't see that before, but he didn't really care all he wanted to do was get inside and away from the morning chill. 

"Great! You found the container with the key..." They both stopped and stared at the container as Hyunggu dug it up, astonished at its empty contents.

"Wait a second...." They both turned their heads back towards the inside of the daycare, the spare key suddenly making itself known beside the other keys.....

"Now what do we do?"

"I've got an idea!"

"What is it Umma?"

"I think I left the window unlocked by my office."

"Why do you always leave it unlocked? Someone's going to break in at some point."

"I'm getting older honey, I'm more forgetful okay?"

"I can see that.." Hyunggu yelped as his mother pinched his ear. "Your memory is as clear as a crystal ball Umma." She smiled at the comment.

"Perfect! Then let's start going around!" Hyunggu followed his mother mumbling a quick "Your memory is only like a foggy crystal ball." 

"What was that Hyunggu?" 

"You're looking beautiful today Umma." 

"Aww thanks, Hyunggu, I know I'm gorgeous." Hyunggu rolled his eyes at her comment as they reached the window. 

"Remind me why you got a thin window again?" 

"It was a last minute thing remember? We kind of forgot to add a window in the first place and our budget only allowed this." 

"Oh yeah... does that mean I'm going through?" 

"Of course honey, only you can fit through." 

"No, I can't." 

"Yes you do, you're just going to have to take off your jacket," Hyunggu mumbled out a protest as he removed his jacket and set it on the ground, attempting to go through the unlocked window, only to get stuck halfway, Hyunggu's eyes widened at his mother. "I'm stuck!" 

"Here we have to remove your shirt." His mother came up to him and tried to pull his shirt over his head, getting it off after a good few minutes of tugging. Hyunggu flinched as the cold morning breeze attacked his bare skin. "I'm still stuck you know." 

"Then you have to lose the pants." 

"What if someone sees this!" 

"No one's going to see us Hyunggu, it's only 7:15, everyone is indoors." His mom tugged at one side of the jeans, each tug slowly lowering the denim inch by inch until it finally came off his leg, allowing the other side to easily fall off as well. Hyunggu managed to slip through as soon as his jeans were off, immediately trying to cover up "important areas" when he realized his mother was still there, she laughed at him. 

"Come on honey, I've seen you naked so many times, don't be bothered." 

"Whatever, just come over to the front quick, and don't forget my clothes!" His mother started to move to the front as Hyunggu shut the window and made his way to the front. 

"Hurry Umma!" Hyunggu shouted as he opened the front door, suddenly noticing there was a tall boy standing in front of him. Hyunggu's never seen the boy before, but they seemed to be around the same age, Hyunggu glanced over the other's features, slightly taken aback by how handsome the guy was, he could just stare into those dark orbs all day long but wait... why was this handsome guy gaping at him. Then the cold hit Hyunggu and he suddenly realized that he was still in his underwear, his face turned bright red as he let out a squeal and ran back inside to hide somewhere in the back of the daycare. 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Wooseok sighed, glancing at his phone that read 7:30, he can't believe he let Yuto trick him like that, and it seemed like no one was at the daycare yet since it was still locked. He sighed as he decided to just scroll through his phone and play some games for the time being until they showed up. After a few minutes he heard the sound of the door opening, he looked up ready to go in when he came face to face with a shorter boy he's never seen in his life, staring at the other, he tried not to melt at how cute the other was, with an adorable height to suit the face as well. Wooseok noticed that the other was only in his underwear as well, his mouth slightly fell open as his eyes swept over the other's body, it was the right amount of muscle for the boy, not too flat and not too big, it was as if Wooseok's dream boy was born on the face of earth today. 

He supposes that the other didn't realize their lack of clothes, as they blushed a few seconds later and ran back inside, followed by a cute squeal, Wooseok smirked at the others fine ass as well.

"Why are you here so early." Wooseok turned around at the familiar tone, seeing Mrs. Kang holding a small bundle of clothes in her arms. 

"Uh......." 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wooseok!" 

"hhngh" The said person grumbled in bed as Yuto tried to shake him awake. 

"You're already late! Get up!" 

"Sure it is, show me the clock." Wooseok could hear the sound of his wall clock being removed, eyes only opening lightly when he knew the clock was on his face, his eyes widened as the display read 10 am.

"OH MY GOD YUTO!" Wooseok yelled as he jumped out of bed, scrambling into the bathroom to get ready. 

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier!" 

"Sorry I woke up late too!"

"Aish." Wooseok came out of the bathroom brushing his teeth, rummaging through his closet to get a decent outfit, "I can't find my phone anywhere...."

"Don't worry I'll look for it." 

"Thanks, Yuto." Wooseok said as he spits out the toothpaste and changed his clothes, running into the kitchen to grab a piece of toast and run out the door. Yuto was by his side as he got his shoes on. 

"Here I found your phone." The device was placed into the younger's hand, who almost dropped it in his rush.

"Thanks, see you later!" Wooseok said as he sprinted out the door, completely missing Yuto's smirk. 

He was halfway there when he realized something didn't look right, there seemed to be barely anyone outdoors, the streets were usually well populated around 10, and the sun was barely up. Wooseok stopped in realization, glaring as he finally turned on his phone, the screen showing 7:25 am. 

"YUTO!!!!" Wooseok didn't care who heard him. He sighed, seeing the daycare a block away, might as well show up early. 

\- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The early bird gets the worm?" Mrs. Kang laughed at the response. 

"You have such basic answers, honey, you're only going to be with kids." She was met with silence, so she continued. "Come on in, don't be shy." It seemed like she was only going to gesture him inside, but she grabbed his arm and practically yanked the life out of him. She laughed at Wooseok's yelp in pain. 

"If you can't handle that, I don't know how you're going to handle kids pulling on you." Wooseok's eyes widened. "Haha just kidding.... kind of." She set her bag down and walked to the back, Wooseok could clearly hear her conversation with presumably the boy he saw earlier.

"Hyunggu~~ Come out now." So that's his name, Wooseok happily thought to himself.

"No." 

"Wooseok won't bite you, honey, he's just here to work." 

"But I've been exposed! I can't go back out there!" 

"You didn't care when I saw you in your underwear." 

"It's different!" 

"How so?"

"It just is!"

"Does that mean you'll come out?" 

"Make him go!" 

"Why would I do that?" 

"We just went over this!"

"I don't think that's a valid reason, therefore," Wooseok watched as she drew a set of keys out of her purse, putting one of the keys into the lock and turning it and getting ready to open it. "I'm opening the doo-" She stopped as the door didn't move. 

"For fucking sake that was the wrong key." 

"Good! I hope you never find it!" 

"Just watch honey, I'm going to expose you again right now!....... damn it wrong key again..... not this one either..... catch Wooseok." Mrs. Kang threw the useless ring of keys at Wooseok, drawing out another one, only to fail and throw that one at him as well. She was about to try again with the third ring when the door opened. The clock read 7:50 am

"Hello, Yeunha!" Wooseok watched as a middle aged woman carried her child inside, the little girl was peacefully sleeping in her arms. "Jisoo's asleep again?" 

"Isn't she always?" The two women laughed as Wooseok observed the girls face, her face was rather delicate with her bangs cover part of her left eye, she kind of reminded him of Seokjin whom he saw a few days ago. 

"Jisoo's here?! Bring her to me!" Hyunggu's muffled shout came from the back room.

"You'll have to come out yourself then!" 

"Whatever........................................... screw it." Hyunggu suddenly charged out of the door toward Jisoo, favoring seeing one of the beloved kids over the embarrassment from Wooseok. He happily gave her a light hug and kissed her cheek, Jisoo's light snore remained constant. 

"A real sleeping beauty isn't she? A very heavy sleeper." 

"It helps with nighttime :^)" Mrs. Kang slapped Yeunha's shoulder. "Yah! I don't need to hear that!" Yeunha giggled.

"Haha, you already know, well I'm off to work, bye guys!" Yeunha waved as she walked out the door, popping her head back in a moment later. "By the way, whoever that new kid is, he looks good with Hyunggu." She winked at both of them and walked out, leaving the pair blushing. 

"Don't worry, she just likes to tease, and I should get introductions out of the way, here Hyunggu., this is Wooseok who shall be working here until he quits, dies, or I fire him. And Wooseok, this is Hyunggu, who I will force you to work with because he's my son." The two held out their hands to shake but Mrs. Kang rolled her eyes and shoved them together, resulting in a rather awkward hug. 

"Like I said, you're working together, might as well be close right from the start." The two looked at each other awkwardly.

"Really?" 

"Really what?" 

"Talk to each other! Actually no, I need to get the stupid legal stuff out of the way, here Hyunggu, take Jisoo." Mrs. Kang walked to the back after placing Jisoo in Hyunggu's arms. "And come here Wooseok." She quickly called for him to follow. When he arrived in the back, he saw her holding a mini stack of papers and a pen. 

"Here, you have to fill out all these boring forms for... work I guess. Just do it here then come bring it to me when you're done." Wooseok sighed as the door clicked behind him. As he filled out form after form, he could hear the front door opens dozens of times, he didn't exactly hear it open, he just knew if another voice was added to the room. The ruckus outside was way too distracting by the time he got to the last form, taking him way longer to finish it then needed. Happily clicking the pen closed after the last form, he brought the stack outside to show Mrs. Kang. 

All the kids fell silent as he appeared in the room, all eyes gazing upon the new adult. Hyunggu had his back turned at the moment, turning around at the silence and offering Wooseok a tiny smile, Mrs. Kang was nowhere in sight. Suddenly Wooseok felt someone grab at his leg, he looked down and saw a little boy offering his hands to be picked up.

"UB!" Wooseok cautiously picked up the little boy, aware of a number of eyes still on him, he looked at the little boy and smiled. The little boy looked more like a toddler if anything. The little boy's tiny eyes grew even tinier as he smiled brightly at Wooseok. Wooseok wanted to squeal out of the cuteness, but obviously, Hyunggu couldn't contain it as his squeal was heard in the background. 

Maybe kids aren't so bad after all, Wooseok thought to himself, smiling back at the little boy's smile when all of a sudden, the boys face looked sick. Wooseok eyes widened with panic but it was too late..............

 

The little boy puked, the putrid stuff getting all over his sleeve and the stack of papers he finished writing. The little boy started crying as Wooseok frantically set him down, accidentally letting go of the soiled papers and watched as they all gracefully fell on another kids head. Now two crying voices resonated in the room, Wooseok might as well add himself to the crying duo. Hyunggu tried to fix the mess.

 

"Umma! Jisung threw up again! And Yerim has puke on her face!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo - Blackpink  
> Jisung - NCT Dream  
> Yerim (Yeri) - Red Velvet 
> 
> Also that Wooseok x Yuto scene, Inspired from that youtube video you know, korean brother and sister in a drama together, you know?  
> I hope you liked it <3 No wait  
> I HOPE YOU LAUGHED ;p Because I LAUGHED/CRINGED When i read this xD
> 
> Pls request on any idols you'd like to see as kids, it's easy for me to just throw them in there.
> 
> If I could gift you all with a picture of Hyunggu's abs, I WOULD, but for now, I hope you appreciate this half assed keyboard art of his abs <3
> 
> .  
>  .  
>  .....................  
>  .  
>  ....................  
>  .  
>  ..................  
>  .
> 
> That doesn't even look like a 6 pack XD i'm so done oml GOOD NIGHT

**Author's Note:**

> OHOOO Wooseok thinks that he's only working with Seokjin :)
> 
> I hope it wasn't too stupid ;p I'M TIRED   
> Also I'm saying this now, NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING IN A MONTH, don't PUNCH ME, DON'T SLAP ME, I'm busy, and I can only confirm that :( maybe we might get lucky and you'll get it in 3 weeks instead xD, no really I'm serious. 
> 
> Also request who you'd like to see as kids in this story ;D and tell me something that would be "special" about them for example: 
> 
> I want to see Sanha from Astro and I want him to be really shy. 
> 
> Something like that ;p And I'll add it as I see fit, I have a few kids lined up ;p so yeah ;D i love requests 
> 
> SEE YA SOON, a month flies by faster than you think 
> 
> Bye <3


End file.
